


So Go Slow

by HelloitsVehere



Series: One Short ✿ [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Ryan Bergara, Demon Shane Madej, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloitsVehere/pseuds/HelloitsVehere
Summary: Ryan's an angel in Shane's eye, even if he is.That sounds right.





	So Go Slow

**Author's Note:**

> "Angel" by FINNEAS  
(https://youtu.be/rEJtaPBITZw)
> 
> Since I've been writing nothing but angsts, here's some fluff! ヽ(´▽`)/ I'm not too proud of this one. I drank a beer and two cups of coffee while writing this so it might a bit dry.
> 
> Some background information:  
-Angels and Demons live along with the humans but they have to keep secret of their being.  
-Demons is here to punish bad people while Angels help the innocents.  
-Demons know Demons. Angels know Angels.  
-There haven't many chances between the two races so Heaven and Hell haven't put up any interdicts yet.  
-They can reveal their true identities to one another but it's really hard to tell the difference between normal beings and the holy, unholy ones.  
-If they let a human know about themselves too much, they'll be sent back.

Congratulations

You've been pretending to be human

So well

  
Shane knew something was up when he walked into the Unsolved’s office the first day.  


Now, he’s familiar with the demons here in Buzzfeed, like TJ and Devon along with Mark. They have fun cracking jokes about Satan’s Twitter, poking each other’s horns, make the bad people questions about their actions, standard demons stuff. But the creator of the show is different.

They aren’t pushing Ryan away in any way shape or form, no. Ryan’s fun with all of his laughs and sweet voice with tight hugs. Watching the little guy jumps from shadows on their set is hilarious, when he doesn’t even know the whole crew is basicaly the unholy came from the darkest of hell.

But Ryan is… discreet.

He often spends time doing research and voice-overs, locking himself in his own headspace and drink too much coffee at home. The time they actually get to hang out count on the head of fingers. Shane really likes the guy and wishes to know more about this human and warm smiles. He may or may not developed some unhealthy felling for their newly friendship but hey, Satan didn’t say anything about having a human crush.

There’s this one morning when Shane comes to work sooner than normal. Ryan was moving some stack of papers around, table to table. Those biceps were really useful. But what he’s distracted by is how Ryan and his short legs cannot make him go swiftly smooth like that, it’s almost like he’s flying. Well, floating. Since Shane can’t see anything more over the clear glass door. Things become more noticeable, how Ryan would look behind his back and hover his hand over his head when someone is staring at him. Shane should do a second take before assuming he’s a human.  
  


Might even fool the neighbors

Reading your Sunday papers

I won't tell  
  


Yep, he’s an angel.

After a week of confessing his feeling and get an answer back with the same warmth, he has been around enough to know that his best friend/boyfriend is a literal gem. Shane’s sure of it. Spiritually or physically. Ryan’s an angel.

He’s not good at everything, for example hunting ghosts. But he’s willing to help with all of his heart. When TJ needs to come home sooner cause now he has a child, Ryan’s there to finish the rest of the work. When Mark requires assistance for fixing the cameras, Ryan’s ready to stay after his shift. When Devon is lack of motivation, Ryan pours his inspiration words out for her. Or when his living quarters neighbors is out for the night, Ryan isn’t hesitance to spend his free time taking care of their pets.

Shane may be a demon that has to deal with unpleasant people but Ryan shows him that the life of mankind still has love and kindness. It could just be his nature of a being, here on earth to brighten up everyone’s day. Shane thinks as he leans on Ryan’s kitchen entrance, watching him take a sip from his coffee cup while sticking on to his phone, reading Twitter news.

‘Got your tail, Bergara’ he chuckles to himself when the believer stares at him with those dark brown eyes, raising an eyebrow. “What?” Ryan says distractingly, he put his drink down and fix his bed head. Shane catches his hand hover over the top, probably making sure his halo isn’t showing. Shane smiles “Just enjoying the view”

No matter what Ryan was, Shane has certainly fallen for him.  
  


But I know better than to

Bring up the weather with you

And talk about the rain  
  


Shane moved into Ryan’s apartment after a month. He realizes one morning how long it has been with Ryan’s body solid by his side. The smell of mint shampoo on his hair fainty flows from his chest to his nose, Ryan’s face is adorable looking from this angle down. He’s all but soft when he isn’t neck-deep in a case or freaking out by creaks.

He hasn’t brought up the subject yet, still too much of a risk to have this amazing man then lose it all. Relationship base on trust and honesty but Hell has a rule that’s bigger than ‘mortal love’. And, oh how Shane has despised that rule.

But as long as he can see Ryan comes home with a shopping bag full of popcorn and coke, waste their day off with horror movies and lunches with Taco Bell take-outs. Warm showers together after a take, taking care of Ryan when he’s all shivering from fear. Light kisses and tight hand-holding in bed. He’s happy where he is.  
  


After you fall asleep, I'll

Kiss both your eyes and cheeks

I know we're not the same  
  


If, if Ryan  _ is _ an angel, it’s also hard for them. God didn’t kick Satan out for anything, it’s only a matter of time for the two sides to put up interdicts.

Shane watches the holy water bottle from Father Thomas at the wooden table while Ryan sitting with his legs crossed on their sofa, typing the script for the new episode. The lamp by his side softens his look, his bronze skin melts under its yellow light, disheveled hair falling down to his forehead, his eyes heavy and tired.

“C’mon little guy” Shane whispers quietly, carefully put the laptop aside. Ryan seemed too focused on the gruesome murder, his movement follows Shane sloppy. The taller picks him up as he whines, probably complaining about how he hasn’t finished his work but sleepy lips can’t do many words. Shane peels his vision away from the water bottle to focus on the sleeping beauty in his hand.

By the time Shane tug Ryan in, his breath has even out and body loosen. He loves that Ryan loves doing Unsolved, yet seeing him overwork himself is just too much. He showers Ryan with delicate kisses until both of them are off to dreamland.  
  


You're an angel

In disguise

You're an angel

In my eyes

They saw each other’s true form when Shane came back from work early one day.   


Ryan was flying with his wings, moving from room to room, soft feathers like the fur of a polar bear, thick and so soft it felt like a cloud. They were nearly as tall as his body, arcing off his back like a concave reflection. The smaller feathers blended intricately with the larger ones as they rounded the delicate, narrowing curve toward the bottom tip. The halo on his head is glittering, floating on top of his dark tousled hair.   
  
Shane didn’t expect Ryan to be home so he thought he could just let loose. Not holding back his entirely coarse scales wings. The bones were visible around the sides and similar to bat wings, only the veins stook out greatly in contrast. As the bones reached the top of the wing, a large ivory spike, curved like an elongated shark tooth, protruded from the top. His horns is out and about too, poking out of his hair, they are small enough to not-noticeable but they were there. The sharp end of his tail stiff behind his back, realize that his soul mate is right there in front of their living room, startled by his appearance.

They were stock still for a couple of seconds before freaking out. It can count as comedy cliches.  
  


I'm out of step, I'm off my feet

I'm waking up inside a dream

Teach me how to fly  
  


The two work it out somehow, keeping secret of their relationship with others. Shane didn’t tell any demons and nor did Ryan with his holy friends. The reveal actually improved their bond, knowing more about their limits with jokes and gags, understand more about the other being. Shane spends time comb Ryan’s wings and uses his halo like a torch. Ryan is no different, use nail files on Shane’s horn to make them ‘more appealing’ and mess around with his tail like a cat.

The thing Shane hasn’t expected is Ryan wanting him to fly. He hasn’t used his wings for a long time, it’s unnecessary for his long legs while Ryan exerts them to make up his short ones. Shane almost busts out laughing how it almost gives Ryan’s identity away, multiple times. Until he makes him practice flying again.

“Ok, now. Up!” Ryan puts his hand skyward along with his tone. It’s the fifth day on top of the apartment, space here is enough for Shane to spread out his unused wings and safe enough for them to perfect the test. The skeptic’s wings slammed upward and came back down in a flash of blue-silver. “Keep going, big guy!” Shane listened, even though his back is pricking with ache. The rush of air causes more lift, bringing his feet higher, and higher...

  
You're an angel

In my eyes

You're an angel

Are you mine, mine, mine  
  


New Year comes sooner when Ryan is around. They stand on the balcony, Shane got his hand warp around Ryan’s back. Despite the cold of the night, their cocoon of wings protects them from gusts of wind. Ryan rests his head on to Shane’s shoulder, gazing at the fireworks display. His eyes reflect the colorful sparks on the ink sky. Shane turns his head so Ryan’s hair tickles under his nose, tasting the blissful moment on the tip of his tongue. Words heavy on his mouth.

“I love you” Ryan looks up and smiles back, it’s brighter than the light show in front of them. At the same time, their lips collied, closing the space between to fill each other with warm breath.  
  


Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are everything to me!


End file.
